dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic vs Combot
Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Tekken! Two robotic fighters who copy moves, only one winner. . .but who will it be? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Polls POLLS HAVE ENDED!! Fight Location: Scrap Brain Zone (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCzEouBQrMM) The Scrap Base Zone: Dr. Eggman's first base. It was very industrial, containing structures in every corner and pollution to contaminate the entirety of the area. Atop one of the buildings was none other than the doctor's ultimate creation itself: Metal Sonic. He was watching over the zone to keep an eye out for a certain blue speedster; not only that, but to make sure the minions were on task. After about thirty seconds of scanning, the metallic hedgehog noticed a pile of Eggman's bots were piled up and broken into many pieces, with another cybernetic being placing one foot onto the said pile. Enter Combot: A human-like robot creted by Lee Chaolan. It was designed to perform multiple tasks, from cleaning a simple room to becoming an ultimate fighting machine, as it just demonstrated moments ago. Combot did not know where it was, but it knew that this location was hostile and had to eliminate all threats within the vicinity. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic ascends into a hover before soaring at a very high speed towards the other, planting both feet onto the ground with a CLANG just a few feet in front of Combot. Both robotic characters scanned each other's data, learning each other's movesets before simultaneously entering a fighting stance. HERE WE GOOO!! (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WhRLJfrRE4)'' Metal Sonic starts off the metal on metal clash by disappearing with a burst of speed, reappearing behind the other mechanical being before driving his foot into its back, then moving to the front in attempt to bring his knee into the other's jaw. However, that attack was futile, for Combot blocks the hit, spawns an illuminating green sword into its right hand, and counterattacks with a series of alternating horizontal and vertical slashes, following up with an uppercut that sends the cybernetic rodent approximately five feet into the air; as Metal Sonic descended, Combot caught him mid-air by spinning like a top, repeatedly striking Metal Sonic with the back of the fist that gripped the hilt of the sword four times before shifting all of its body weight towards the other, sending him soaring backwards with a very close range shoulder charge. Metal Sonic soared towards the direction of a skyscraper, but prevents himself from taking anymore damage by shifting his body sideways and igniting the engine on his back to accelerate and slow down his current soaring speed. Upon reaching a close enough distance to the side of the building, the robotic hedgehog makes contact with it using his foot before springing off and launching himself towards his opponent while intensifying the thruster's power in effort to move swiftly enough to make escape from the next attack impossible. Just as Metal Sonic had planned, Combot was unable to successfully evade the next strike, which was a satisfying knee to the chest. Sonic's robotic nemesis then grapples the sword wielding robot before soaring across the Zone, dragging the other across the floor and upwards across another skyscraper, shattering all windows in its path and causing great damage to the concrete. Reaching the top of the gigantic building, Metal Sonic throws his foe farther into the air before ramming into it multiple times from many different directions. The steel blur eventually stops, then extends his arm, forming a blade quite similar to that of Yoshimitsu's sword that Combot copied, then attempts a horizontal slash with an intention of bisecting the other. But there was one thing Metal Sonic had not seen coming, Combot had copied his moveset too! Finding the perfect opportunity to execute a move, Combot turns it's torso towards the hedgehog and blocks the strike, causing sparks of violet to fly in every direction. Suddenly, a golden ring of electrical energy discharges from Combot, electrocuting Metal Sonic to the point where he started to convulse. Suddenly, small thrusters open up on the bottom of Combot's feet and ignite, allowing it to stay aloft and take this fight to the skies. Metal Sonic recovers, only to advance towards the other so swiftly that he appeared to vanish; but Combot had also done the same thing. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. Although it was impossible to see the fight at this point, multiple shock waves formed everywhere around the stage, blowing apart buildings, girders, windows, and so on. Suddenly, Metal Sonic was seen going right through the building and onto the earth, implying he lost the speed war. Combot's body cloaks with electricity, he raises his sword, and goes for one final charge. The fight enters a slow-motion state, the hedgehog evades the attack. As time flows again, Combot crashes right into the ground, popping up a girder into the air. Metal Sonic flies upwards and over the girder, upside-down and leg reeled back, again entering slow-motion. Metal Sonic kicks the girder as, again, slow-motion ends, and the beam plunges right into the ground below, and into Combot's face. Upon impact, Combot's body suddenly explodes. The steel hedgehog descends back down, scanning the area. The zone was littered with his fallen foe's parts, beams, glass, and rubble. His deed is done. DBX Category:ThunderbladeX Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music